An Unforgettable Evening
by b33hve
Summary: Actually a crossover between Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai and another anime (not to be mentioned to avoid spoilers). Two young girls visited Tada Coffee Shop and befriended Mitsuyoshi and Teresa. Later, they discovered that one of the girls had an indirect relationship with their past lives. Warning: plot holes


After a long consideration, Teresa de Larsenburg finally made a crucial decision in her life that shocked the royal family and all citizens of Larsenburg, to live outside the kingdom destined for her and working as a barista. Her parents eventually allowed her to choose her own path, for they wanted her to be happy rather than continuing her family's throne which made her spend her remaining life in sorrow and regret. Due to the situation, her cousin willingly agreed to take her place and became King of Larsenburg after marrying a female aristocrat.

It had been 33 years since Mitsuyoshi confessed his feelings for Teresa. They were now a happy family with a 20-year-old son who currently attended college overseas. Yui lived in an apartment not so far from Tada Coffee Shop with her husband and daughter since she didn't want to interfere too much on her brother's family matters. She often helped them running their family business, especially at rush hours.

One evening, close to closing time, two young girls entered the coffee shop and sat down as Teresa approached them. She spoke to them in English, "Welcome to Tada Coffee Shop! May I take your order?"

One of them whose hair was blonde replied in Japanese, "I-it's okay… you don't have to speak English. One cappuccino for me, please!"

"I prefer sweeter beverage, if you have one," said the other girl.

Teresa suggested, "Well, we have latte macchiato. It's basically a glass of milk added with espresso."

"Okay, I'll take that one," she replied.

"Got it!" Teresa smiled as she left those two.

The blonde girl said, "She's a friendly barista, right?"

"And she has a beautiful blonde hair, just like you."

"I guess she's also a Westerner's descendant like me."

A few minutes later, Mitsuyoshi came with their beverages. They took a sip and delighted with the taste.

Mitsuyoshi and Teresa tidied up their shop together since they were going to close their working place. While they were cleaning the used cups, the blonde girl's phone rang. She spoke loud enough, so they could unintentionally overhear a bit of the conversation.

"Hello, what is it?"

" _Our photoshoot was rescheduled. I estimate you have to leave Japan in approximately 24 hours. We have already rented a private jet for you. It's now parked at the airport if you wanna depart now_."

"Well, okay… I'll leave tomorrow. Anyway, where are you now?"

" _JFK_."

"Okay then, safe flight! See you in Larsenburg!"

The two customers continued their talk for the next few minutes…

"Couldn't you stay a bit longer? You just got back yesterday."

"I'd really love to. Unfortunately, I really have to go. Or… you can come with me since pre-arrival visa is not required. Wait, you have passport, right?"

"Yeah, but my family and I have many special orders right now. I wanna help them. Sorry."

"It's alright, I understand. We… really have to do our own jobs now. I'm really grateful for this short break. Oh, I almost forgot! You can have a ride home tonight. My dad will pick us up."

"Thank you very much! Let's finish our drink and leave!"

Meanwhile…

Mitsuyoshi spoke to his wife, "I'll finish the rest. Teresa, have a rest. You have worked extra hard this evening since Yui asked us to let her leave earlier today. Thanks for your help!"

She didn't go upstairs. Instead, she insisted herself to stay, "Perhaps, our customers need something."

The two customers rose up from their chairs and walked towards them in order to pay for their beverages. The dark-brown-haired customer said, "You may rest now. Thank you for your great service!"

Teresa replied, specifically to one of them, "Sorry for overhearing your conversation. I was a bit surprised when I heard you said 'Larsenburg' because… that's my home country."

The blonde girl surprised, "WHAT?"

Teresa asked curiously, "Are you a European, too?"

"No. Actually, I'm biracial. My father is an American and my mother is a Japanese. I was born and grew up in the States. I moved to Japan when I was in high school and I really make so many friends here."

"Oh, I see…" Teresa replied as she recalled her wonderful past.

"Wait a minute," she spoke suddenly. "Why did I tell things like these to you!? Just forget what I just said. That's private!"

"I'm so sorry, I just can't," Teresa apologized. "Your past reminds me of mine."

"Actually, we often exchange stories with some of our regulars who are now our good friends. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us!" said Mitsuyoshi. That made the blonde girl felt so relieved.

"Moreover, she's currently engaged with a Japanese," her friend added.

"Hey! Come on! That wasn't necessary!" she exclaimed. Mitsuyoshi and Teresa reacted by giggling in front of them. She then asked the owners, "Can we stay a little longer? I mean… it's closing time, right?"

Mitsuyoshi replied and asked her back, "You can stay until your father comes here. By the way, what are you gonna do in Larsenburg?"

"Well… you see… I'm a fashion designer and the one who called me is my childhood friend who is also my model. We're gonna have some photo sessions there."

Mitsuyoshi took a pen and a small piece of paper. He wrote a name and an address which were familiar for both him and Teresa and put that piece of paper into a tote bag along with a pack of coffee powder. "If you really have time, please help us to deliver this to our good friend in Larsenburg. If you're lucky, you will be able to enter a very special restricted area. If you're not able to, please let us know and bring this bag back to us, okay?"

While they were too busy talking, Teresa's cellphone rang. She immediately went upstairs and said goodbye to them. "I'll answer it upstairs. It's Alec. Thanks for coming! We're delighted to have you!"

They heard the sound of a horn as Teresa went upstairs. A British ultra-luxury car stopped right in front of Tada Coffee Shop. It was the most expensive car ever parked on that street. Its suicide door was opened from the inside and a blonde gentleman stepped out of the saloon car. "Get inside the car. I want to come inside for a while," said the man.

"But, it's closed already," his daughter replied.

"I just want to chat. The owner of this lovely shop is actually an old friend of mine."

* * *

"Tada-kun, how are you? Long time no see!"

"It's been more than 20 years, Charles-san," Mitsuyoshi replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Fetching my daughter."

Mitsuyoshi realized that the blonde girl he just met was his old friend's daughter. He later described her as a kind, friendly, and energetic person.

Charles told him that he didn't see any changes on both the exterior and interior of the café. However, he noticed something more personal. "Your grandfather…"

"He passed away 17 years ago, followed by Nyanko Big 5 years later."

"I'm sorry," he said, expressing his deepest condolences.

"It was a truly sad moment for me. Still, I'm happy he could live that long. He witnessed both of his grandchildren's weddings. He even spent some of his time playing with our son during his final year. Nyanko Big… he became the oldest cat in Japan. Until now, no one knows his exact age since he was a stray cat that I picked up on the street. What we know is that the fact that we have pet him for 30 years."

"That's amazing! How are the others?"

"Teresa is fine. Our son currently attends college in Europe. Yui is out with her husband and daughter. Ijuin married a few years after me and now he has 2 children. Hasegawa-san gave birth to triplets from her marriage with Pin-senpai."

"It's really good to know that you're all fine. Anyway, could you switch on the TV, please? It's getting too quiet."

Mitsuyoshi turned on the TV. An English Premier League super big match was aired live at the time. "Two minutes to stoppage time. What a nice dribbling skill that is… Here goes… and he SCORES! 4-3! THEY TURN THE TABLE! IT WAS 0-3 AT HALF TIME, AND NOW IT'S 4-3! UNBELIEVABLE!" The commentator kept exclaiming euphorically.

He noticed his son at the stadium when the camera gave the TV viewers a closer look at the exhilarated supporters. He told Charles to look closer as he pointed at a young man who had his father's face and his mother's eyes and hair. "I never know he likes football."

"Maybe he doesn't. I think he only accompanied his friends watching the match," Charles replied. He explained that Mitsuyoshi's son was less enthusiastic compared to the other supporters although he also celebrated the winning goal.

In the last minute of stoppage time, the commentator made a loud noise once more, "This… is the final opportunity for them to make it 5-3. Here goes the corner kick… THAT… IS POSSIBLY A FOUL! THIS COULD BE A GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY! The referee is choosing to look at the VAR (Video Assistant Referee)! … … … PENALTY! IT'S A BIG, BIG CHANCE FOR THEM TO WIN EVEN BIGGER!"

The noise got even much louder, especially when the executor successfully converted the penalty into a goal. Charles used this short opportunity to tell Mitsuyoshi a secret. He told him not to spread it to others. "A few weeks after I broke up with Alec, I moved to the other side of the Atlantic and began a new life there. I also changed my identity. My ID card name is not Charles de Loire anymore. However, you still can call me with that name, but not in front of my family and my workmates."

"I see…" he murmured. "By the way, how's your company?"

"I let my wife own my company, while I'm off with my other business which I started way before my marriage. Still, I have 10% of shares outstanding."

"So, you don't really leave that company, do you?"

"Correct," he confirmed.

Before leaving the coffee shop, he purchased 8 packs of coffee powder and told Mitsuyoshi to take his camera since he had brought him a good object to be photographed. "Tada-kun," he called. "Send my greetings to Teresa." He then nodded and went upstairs.

Mitsuyoshi entered his room and Teresa welcomed him with her sweet smile. "Are they still downstairs?" she wondered.

"They're outside already. And… Charles-san wanted me to send his greetings to you."

She was a bit shocked. "Charles!? Don't tell me…"

"Yeah… that blonde girl is his daughter."

She continued, "And that thing out there is also his?" He peeked out and instantly realized that the object Charles meant was his own car. He quickly took his camera and rushed downstairs.

Mitsuyoshi was now outside the café with his right hand holding a paper bag. "Beautiful car, …" he confused since he didn't know his new name. He didn't want to call him Charles in front of his daughter and his driver in order to prevent them being suspicious. Charles showed him his ID card. He repeated, "Beautiful car, _Adelt-san_." He thanked him for his compliment and let him snap several pictures of the details of his car for the next few minutes. Before he started taking pictures, he opened the suicide door and gave the paper bag to Charles's daughter and told him to share all 5 egg sandwiches contained inside to everyone in the vehicle, including the driver.

"But, neither of us ordered this," the blonde girl muttered.

"How much should we pay for this?" her friend asked.

Mitsuyoshi smiled, "It's on the house."

Charles's daughter thanked him cheerfully. "I wish I could drop by here again someday."

"Feel free to visit us, both of you. We will be pleased to serve you again."

After he snapped nice pictures of the car's details, they bid goodbyes as the driver started to step softly on the gas pedal.

* * *

Mitsuyoshi sat on his bed right next to Teresa. They looked at the pictures he just took. Teresa praised her beloved, "These are magnificent, Mitsuyoshi!"

There were two pictures which were special for Teresa. The first one was a close-up picture of the 24-carat gold plated hood ornament of the car that took the shape of a flying lady. She imagined herself flying with her own wings, seeing a stunning rainbow right before her eyes. The second one was a picture of the pretty 'stars' on the ceiling of the car's interior. There was a 'star' which was the brightest among the others. It reminded her of the North Star, 'the lucky sign that showed them the way'.

"Still remember that moment, Mitsuyoshi?"

"What moment?"

"That one. When we looked at the stars… and the Milky Way… just two of us… before Ijuin-kun startled me."

"You spontaneously embraced my arm and apologized afterwards," he smiled.

The atmosphere became even more romantic as Teresa suddenly gave Mitsuyoshi a warm hug, leaned her chin on his shoulder, and told him honestly that she was really grateful to ever know him and really happy to live with him. Not even a single word came out of his mouth. Instead, he hugged her tightly. He could feel her tears began to wet his shoulder as she said something similar to what she had ever said a long time ago. "I love you… and I will always love… and honor you… in good… and bad times… in sickness… and in health… for richer… for poorer…"

Mitsuyoshi cried happy tears as he continued, "Until death do us part."

After they let go their hugs, Mitsuyoshi asked Teresa, wondering why she said such a thing out of the blue. She gave him her answer, "That fashion designer who keeps restlessly travelling reminds me that I can't always be with the person I love the most. I wanted to say what I just said because I realized that I still have the chance to convey it to you. I don't want any of us to have any regret after death really do us part."

He confessed that he was really speechless after listening to his wife's touching answer and replied briefly, "Thank you, Teresa. Let's continue our journey together. From the deepest of my heart, I love you, Teresa!"

They were now lying their bodies on their bed, next to each other. They looked at the ceiling as Teresa spoke softly, "This evening… is memorable, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Unexpected things happened to us. To me, those two are the most memorable customers besides our regulars. In addition, one of them is Charles-san's daughter whom I never expected to meet. Plus, when you embraced me all of a sudden and told me those things… you really touched my heart."

Instead of replying, Teresa just smiled at her husband. She cried happily in her heart. There was a short silence until she asked, "When do you think will we ever see them again?"

"The next time they come to our coffee shop."

"I'm sure they will come."

Mitsuyoshi kept moving his body for tens of minutes. Teresa couldn't sleep soundly, for she kept wondering what happened to him. And so, she asked, "Can't sleep?"

He replied shortly, "Seems like so."

"What's the matter? What's in your mind?"

"The words you said… they are echoing in my head right now."

"I know it means so much to you… and to me as well. Don't think too much about it for now. I'm afraid you will suffer from a headache," said Teresa, patting his head gently. Thanks to her utmost care, Mitsuyoshi felt a lot better and was able to have a good night sleep.

Teresa's lips were only an inch apart from Mitsuyoshi's ear when she whispered to him softly, "Good night, Mitsuyoshi." Shortly afterwards, she gave him a lovely kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well."

"Good night, Teresa."

They looked at each other and smiled for the last time before they really closed their eyes.


End file.
